


A Tap, A Act, A Crime: Hell's First Exclusive Musical

by starrdaazed



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, and poptarts wants the gay to be turned up to 100, basically connor and kevin are theater buddies now, sorta chatfic, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdaazed/pseuds/starrdaazed
Summary: [THIS PROJECT IS ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING]When perfect Mormon boy Kevin Price joins the theater that Connor McKinley debuted and stayed at for a good 11 years of his life; everything spirals out of control. They love it and each other. Though neither would even dare think of admitting it.Meanwhile, Poptarts and Arnold are the best friends that no-one asked for (but everyone *should* ask for.)





	A Tap, A Act, A Crime: Hell's First Exclusive Musical

He wasn’t sure what quite to expect when he signed up to be a part of the theatrical company.

 

Sure, it was a dream come true; Connor McKinley wanted this. He wanted _all_ of this. The choreography, the spotlight being centered onto him, his creativity flying; _the one place where he felt safe enough to not turn it off._ In fact, he had experienced his first pride with these people he considers his extended family.

 

But nobody would ever expect for Kevin Price, the perfect mormon boy down the street from his grandparents, to show up. Much less for him to be introduced as part of the backup acting crew- and one of the few people in charge of the makeup.

 

Did his heart skip a beat? Heck _yeah._ Chris nudged him, unable to hide his grin. “Hey, it’s your dream summer fling for like the past _what,_ six years?”

 

“Poptarts!” He hissed a bit as Kevin started his introduction. “And it’s eight years, not six.”

 

Kevin took a deep breath, looking to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you all. I’m Kevin Price and for the rest of this summer, I’ll be joining you all for a couple of productions.” He flashed his dazzling, perfect smile as he looked over the crowd— when Connor’s eyes met with his, although they didn’t lock, he felt his heart skip a beat. “So, uh, could someone show me around?”

 

“Connor would _love_ to, Kevin.” Chris nudged Connor on the back, making him step forward a bit.

 

“Pop- Chris, what-” He looked back at him. “I’m so sorry, but I can’t- there’s a dress rehearsal later today, and before it, we’re reviewing the songs.” He looked at Kevin after sighing, who nodded.

 

“It’s fine, Connor, don’t worry about it.” He felt his face heat up as he nods and gently grabs Chris’ arm, dragging him into one of the dressing rooms. The sound of the door shutting behind him was quiet, but Connor’s turn was as clumsy and brash as you could get.

 

“What was that about, Poptarts?!” Chris laughed, snorted slightly, covering his mouth.

 

“I was tryin’ to be a good best friend— and wingman!” Oh, Heavenly Father, he couldn’t stay mad at him no matter what- he always had good intentions, even though his processes left...something to be desired. “I mean, you always gush over how much you love him every weekend.”

 

“Well...yeah.” Connor slid down the door, closing his eyes as he collected himself. “But I can’t be gay. At least not here.”

 

“Your parents don’t have a problem with it, do they?” Chris tilted his head.

He weakly smiled. “Uh...yeah. As long as it’s not their only son; their pride and joy.” Connor rubbed the back of his neck as he weakly laughed. Chris shook his head.

 

“Your family’s views are so...weird. Your aunts are gay, but they let you go to their place every break?”

 

“Yeah. My mom’s the first Mormon in her family, so they don’t hold it against them.”

 

“I never knew that.” Connor shrugged as he finally stood up and rummaged around for his tap dancing shoes and custom-sewed vest. “...Well, we leave on our mission in a month, right? We just have to make every day count ‘til then!”

 

“Poptarts? What’re you implying?”

 

“I want you to at least confess to Kevin Price at least once-”

 

“NO. No, no, no- we had a conversation about this even before we arrived; for the rest of this break and until our mission is over,” He placed his hand on the lightswitch, clicking his tongue as he flicked it downwards. “I’m turning it off.”

 

“But that’s not you, Con!”

 

“It is now: say hello to the new Connor McKinley, now with bonafide heterosexuality!” He thumped his chest, smiling as he buttoned the vest up. Chris stared for the longest time, until he started to laugh and snort, rolling onto his back.

 

“Ah, the iconic pink-sequined vest, the _mark_ of _hetero_ sexuality in all of its glory!” Connor’s face went red.

 

“Sh-Shut up! Pink is a manly color!”

 

Chris snorted again. “As much as it is a girly color.” Conner rolled his eyes. “So how’s this going to work? You’re going to pretend to be a heterosexual man, while working in a theater, with other people who know you’re gay from the numerous times you’ve painted rainbows on your cheeks?”

 

He did have a point; they’d think that his parents were sending him to a _certain kind of treatment_ that he heard about all the time from the more strict, conservative Mormon families attending his church back in Richfield. “Uhm...well...I’ll just stop flaunting it as a big part of my identity here?” A nervous smile crossed his face as Chris shook his head.

 

“You have your work cut out for you on this plan, Con.”

 

“...You know what? I do. But I’ll make it work. Now, are you going to help me practice our duo routine or not?” He took off his regular loafers and put on his tap shoes, standing up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just if you promise me the gayest best friend I’ll ever have won’t lose himself.” Connor fell silent for a uncomfortable amount of time before responding.

 

“As long as you’re my gayest wingman.” With that, Connor was out the door.

 

Chris’ cheers and whoops of joy could be heard behind.

  


Connor had just gotten back from practicing his and Chris’ routine a few minutes ago, when his phone dinged. He groaned, stretching out on the couch and laying there. Around five minutes, when it dinged again and shook him from his almost-asleep state, he jumped up and grabbed his phone, checking the messages.

 

**_poptart’s number 1 sinner has added you to a group chat._ **

 

He rubbed his eyes, putting his finger on the notification and dragging it down. They already had a group chat; it was a small one consisting of him, Chris, Daniel Church and a girl from school. It was for makeup advice, though, since the start of summer break, it had died a bit. Why did they need another one?

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner: @Con Artist of GAY** get ur lazy butt on before i take all of ur pink socks away

 

A smile graced his face as he clicked on the notification and glanced over the chat. It was named, _jesus died on the rainbow for our GAY,_ and he didn’t recongize two of the other users: _‘Arn!!!’_ and _‘god’s best mistake’._

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** I’m here im here

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Please don’t take my socks theyre my favorites

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** con all u own r pink socks

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** u’d have no socks

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** :(

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** ANYWAYS

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner: @god’s best mistake @Arn!!!** meet the gayest mormon u’ll ever kno

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Hey that’s not nice of you to introduce me like that!

 

 **Arn!!!:** bro ur name

 

 **Arn!!!:** literally

  
  
**Arn!!!:** has gay in it!!!!!!

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** yah bro

 

 **Arn!!!:** YEAH BRO

 

 **Arn!!!:** also kev should b cuming bk soon

 

 **Arn!!!:** he ALWAYS eats at 7:15

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Please don’t spell coming back like that again,,,

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** also...Kev? Who’s that? Who are you

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** ;))))))

 

 **Arn!!!:** oh ME? i am ARNOLD CUNNINGHAM!!!!!!!!

 

 **Arn!!!:** and KEV IS KEVIN PRICE AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND I LOVE HIM SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!

 

Kevin Price. Connor’s crush—  the boy who fueled his sin of an existence.

 

Arnold sent a picture of him and Kevin; it looked like it was from Halloween last year. They were dressed as Tulio and Miguel from The Road to El Dorado; and from what Connor had seen of the two separately, it fit them like a glove. However more importantly, _Kevin was in the chat._ He had to play it cool. _Turn it off, McKinley, turn it off._

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** anyways i was thinking to celebrate Kevin joining us we could all go out 4 like...milkshakes or smth

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** like a friend double date

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Friend double date

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** shut UP mcgayely

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** I thought it was a good name ;(

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** no u didnt

  
  
**poptart’s number 1 sinner:** u liar

  
  
**Arn!!!:** lying gets u sent to HELL!!!!!!!

 

 **Arn!!!:** pls dont go there cuz KEv would be rlly disappointed in u

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** I WASN’T LYING??

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Uh, interesting chat name, Chris.

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** please, chris is my dad

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** i’m poptards ;)

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Poptarts*

 

 **Arn!!!:** KEV!!!!! OKAY SO POPTARTS WANTED ALL OF US TO GO ON A FRIEND DOUBLE DATE!!!!!!

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Oh? ‘Friend Double Date’?

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** yah 4 all of us to get to know each other more ;)

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** What’s with all the winky faces Poptarts?

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** ;)

 

 **Arn!!!:** ;333

 

 **god’s best mistake:** *wink*

 

Connor couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Kevin’s awkward follow up, smiling as he curls up into the corner of the couch. Heavenly Father, please forgive him.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Well I would be able to go as long as my aunts say yes

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Also

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** c;

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** OH DEAR HEAVENLY FATHER HE DID IT

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** OML OML OML I AM SO PROUD OF YOu

 

 **Arn!!!:** im able 2 go as long as kev can!!!!

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Let me go ask my mom.

 

With that, Kevin Price, ‘god’s best mistake’, went offline.

 

 **Arn!!!:** she’ll probs say yes don’t freak!

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** So Arnold how long have you and Kevin known each other?

 

 **Arn!!!:** since last year!!!!

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** wow n ur besties

 

 **Arn!!!:** yep!

 

Something pulled at Connor’s heartstrings when he read that. He didn’t know it if was jealousy, sadness...or something unexplainable as of right now, but it tugged. It tugged hard.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** wHy did he wanna join the theater?

 

 **Arn!!!:** o for his last volunteering hours to grad

 

 **Arn!!!:** but he also rlly likes makeup and wanted to try acting

 

 **Arn!!!:** so i convinced him to join

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Oh that’s nice

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** is he gay?

 

 **Arn!!!:** idk i dun think so

 

 **Arn!!!:** he gets rlly uncomfy when it’s mentioned tho

 

 **Arn!!!:** like...idk idk how to describe it

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** does he have anything against it

 

 **Arn!!!:** nope! his closest family member is his uncle and he’s gay

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Oh wow

 

 **Arn!!!:** wow?????

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** wow what connie

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** I’ll dm you it later poptarts

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Just saw some amazing modelling like wowie

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** ;)

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Shut up

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** ur just rolling in those hell dreams

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** SHUT UP

 

He felt the blood drain from his face— his hell dreams were something private, and they’d stay that way. It was embarrassing to let other Mormons know that he has them— even though they at least have them once in their lifetime.

 

 **Arn!!!:** don’t worry con!!!!

 

 **Arn!!!:** i have them offten too!

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Oh

 

 **god’s best mistake** _is now online._

 

 **god’s best mistake:** My mom said I could go. So excited!

 

 **Arn!!!:** YAY!!!!!!!!

 

A notification popped up in the left hand corner of his screen. It was Kevin’s profile picture. His finger tapped it before he even had a chance to think.

 

 _You are now chatting with_ **_god’s best mistake._ **

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Is it true you’re gay?

 

Oh, dear Heavenly Father.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Um yeah why?

 

Please don’t do this.

 

 **god’s best mistake:** No reason; just, uh…

 

Not now.

 

 **god’s best mistake** _is typing…_

 

Connor’s brain overfilled with thoughts— he switched over to the group chat to see what Arnold and Chris were talking about: Star Wars. (Un?) Luckily, they had just asked him what his favorite Star Wars movie was.

 

 **poptart’s number 1 sinner:** mines revenge of the sith

 

 **Arn!!!:** i love all of them but i rlly rlly like the first trilogy

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** When I went to go see Rogue One it was really good!!

 

 **Arn!!!:** OMG IKR???

 

 **Arn!!!:** i loved it sm!!!! like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

He didn’t notice the rest of Arnold’s rant, barely even seeing the beginning. He had clicked on the notification as soon as it popped up, and held his breath.

 

 **god’s best mistake:** So...uh, ever since I could remember, I found love and all of that junk dumb. After a while I began to get it, but I could never really get attracted to anyone in _that_ way. And boys caught my eye a whole bunch more than girls did. Basically, what I’m trying to say is: Connor, how did you know you were gay?

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Oh golly

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Well,,,, uh,,

 

Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Long answer?

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Very. Also better in person

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** So maybe if we get some alone time?

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Yeah. Don’t forget, though!

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** I won’t, I swear!

 

 **god’s best mistake:** I’m gonna hold you to that. I saw you and Poptarts practicing before I left. What is the theater working on now?

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** It’s a variety show, you’ll be helping me with doing some of the makeup

 

 **god’s best mistake:** You guys are really talented! I’m jealous. Are you two the ending act?

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Second, actually

 

 **god’s best mistake:** That’s great!

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Really?

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Yeah! Also, I have to go shower. I’ll talk to you afterwards.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Wait

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Before you go

 

 **god’s best mistake:** What?

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Why is your name ‘god’s best mistake’?

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Youngest and unplanned.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Oh.

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Yeah.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** Well, I think you’re Heavenly Fathers best gift to this planet

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Oh my God, I’m blushing. You’re too sweet.

 

Connor’s face became a nice shade of pink. He typed slowly, surely—  before deleting all of it and typing something else.

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** You’re such a dork

 

 **Con Artist of GAY:** I gotta go do my homework

 

 **god’s best mistake:** Alright, I’ll message you when I’m done with my shower!

 

He went offline, and Connor turned off his phone, set it to the side, and did what any normal person would do after talking to their crush: Jump up from the couch, run up to their room, flop on the bed, bury your head in a pillow, and scream while kicking your legs up and down as if you were flailing in the water.

 

“OH EM GOSH! HE TALKED TO ME! AND DIDN’T ACT WEIRD WHEN I FLIRTED WITH HIM! _THISISTHEBESTNIGHTOFMYLIFE!”_

 

He stayed like that for a while. Totally doing his homework, and totally not thinking what Kevin looked like in the shower.


End file.
